deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Event Timeline
What do we know about the Mage War? It is heavily suggested in Kylier's last flareup over Yggdra that Fantasinia destroyed the Vanir. ("the Kingdom" refers to Fantasinia) Given that the motive for the war was "justice", it must have been another of Nessiah's mechanations. Tcaudilllg 03:55, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :Reportedly an angel was sent by the Gods (I don't recall the Angel's name, but it's in there) to solve the conflict, and was killed. That's about it, but much of this information can be found within Lost Aries itself. 199.17.53.245 05:28, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Fantasinia initiated the war on behalf of "justice". From the script: Royal Soldier: Baldus' Steel Cavalry has been annihilated! Durant: Princess, the Fortress of Ishnad is ours. Royal Soldier: The Holy Sword is amazing! The Empire doesn't have a chance! Royal Soldier: We're invincible as long as the Holy Sword's on our side! Royal Soldier: Let's march to the Capital and show them a thing or two! Kylier: ............ Kylier: This is sick! From here on in, it's all Imperial territory. You're really going to stomp through innocent towns? We drove them back from here. Isn't that enough? Durant: With respect, Lady Kylier, we cannot leave the Empire alone. Unchecked, they would think nothing but invading us again. Kylier: Don't you get it? If you go out those gates... You'll be the ones invading. Milanor: ......! Kylier: What about it, Princess? It's your call. Yggdra: For the justice I swore upon the Holy Sword, I will advance. Kylier: Justice!? What are you talking about!? This isn't any kind of justice I ever heard of! Yggdra: Be that as it may, we cannot stop now. Kylier: Yours isn't the only justice in the entire world! You think your Kingdom has been here forever? If your precious justice is absolute... What's to stop the people here from carrying out their own? Milanor: Cool it, Kylier... Kylier: You've been to Lost Aries. You saw what it's like now! Know how that happened? A little war over justice. You're not the only one who lost her home, Yggdra. My race was exiled there by the Kingdom means Fantasinia, that's why it's capitalized in both hers and Yggdra's text... That's why... Durant: That is enough, Lady Kylier! Milanor: Kylier! Yggdra: What would you have us do? As Durant says, the Empire will only resume its invasion. Kylier: But...! Yggdra: They will continue this war until one side falls. I cannot sit idly by as they slaughter my people. Kylier: ............ Yggdra: Our bridges have quite literally burned. I do not condone what my ancestors have done. I apologize for what happened to you. Nonetheless... I am responsible for the people of the Kingdom. Milanor: ...Kylier... Kylier: ...Enjoy your invasion. You'll excuse me if I don't help. I'm through with you and your rotten Kingdom! Tcaudilllg 16:53, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :Uh huh. Yeah, that says nothing about who initiated it, merely who won it. Try again. 199.17.53.245 16:39, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :: The pont is that we're not mentioning it in the timeline at all. No, really: we -know- that Nessiah started the thing; by his own admission, he's orchestrated ALL the wars since the beginning of Fantasinia. :: I'm not budging this time. No, I refuse. I have concrete fact, and if you are unable to comprehend its nature then that's too bad. There'll be no Meriatta draining this time, Brongaa. ::...On the other hand, it's not economical use of my time to fight day-in, day-out on this thing. I need to find you a worthy rival.... Tcaudilllg 16:47, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, he orchestrated all the wars since the beginning, but we can't know how far his orchestration goes - from the mere reminder that the Justice lies with the holy sword or more. The former hardly being manipulation. And guess what, I don't know what you refer to by "Meriatta draining" but I won't budge either, and I can guarantee you you're not as pertinacious as I am. 199.17.53.245 15:48, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Juvelon or Meriant? Is it Juvelon or Meriant? The game gives conflicting data: "Meriant" appears to mean "citizen of Maria". Meria is the name of the entire religion, not just one sect of it. The name "Juvelon sect" is used several times to describe the rouge sect. http://leyviur.net/forum/index.php?showtopic=2291&st=30&gopid=52324&#entry52324 Technically, everyone in Welheim is a Meriant. One cannot accept fact alone: there must be underlying structure on which to determine what is and is not fact. Tcaudilllg 10:09, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :You act as if a sect can't be named after a region. Hell, considering that they believe only they will rise to heaven - those elite of the Meriant sect - it would not surprise me if they were racists in that regard (they even prove they are in numerous dialogues). It is the Meriant sect. Juvelon is the leader, and a sect - particularly a newly formed one - will have many names from the people. :And no, not everyone in Welheim is a Meriant; Welheim is a very large region. 199.17.53.245 19:39, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::Elitism =/= racism. Tcaudilllg 04:13, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :::Prove it. 199.17.53.245 04:16, 14 January 2008 (UTC)